Six Years
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: They were high school sweethearts. He left for college. But Éponine stayed behind, she was not left alone. AU Modern E x E


**Six Years**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing!**

**Rating: T just in case.**

**Pairing: ****Éponine/ ****Enjolras**

**Summary: They were high school sweethearts. He left for college. ****But ****Éponine ****stayed behind, she was not left alone.**

**A/N: AU modern.**

"We can't do this. You're going to be away for three years, maybe more. What's the point?" Éponine argued with him. He got into college, she hadn't. "Enjolras. There is no point in us being together."

"'Ponine, please. I don't want to throw away three great years." He held her hands in his. They were stood in the middle of his bedroom. His parents were away. Again. They were always away. "Please. Don't give up on us."

"I'm not." She pulled her hand away from his and ran her fingers through her long hair. "What's the point? We'll see each other in the holidays and that is it. You might meet someone and fall in love with them."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "I won't. 'Ponine! I have loved for the past three years and I don't want to throw that away." He pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. His fingers threaded into her long locks, holding her to him. He did not want to let her go. He led her backwards to his bed, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

_Six Years Later_

College was hard but Enjolras needed time away from his studies and that was a shock to his friends. He worked hard his entire college education. Four years studying as an undergraduate and now he was studying in Law school. He wanted to be a lawyer for those who cannot afford it. He always wanted to fight for the underdog. "Combeferre, how are you?" Greeting his oldest friend, who was the first to visit him.

"I'm good, old friend." They met in a hug. Despite Enjolras not being home since he left, he always kept in contact with those he went to school with. Except one. "It's nice to see you home."

Enjolras led him into his house. His parents were in work, so the house was empty. "How's work?"

"Good. Business is busy." He smiled. Combeferre originally started college but dropped out when his father died suddenly. He took over his father's carpentry business and loved every minute of it. "What brought you back?"

"Needed a break from studying and working. So, spring break here." He gave a laugh as he sat on the large couch. Combeferre sitting opposite him. He bit his lower lip a little.

"She works at the Café. Musain. Manageress now." Combeferre could read his best friend like a book. He knew Enjolras was thinking about Éponine. "Don't go to her. She's happy."

"Is she... Is she seeing someone?" He asked nervously.

"No. She moved out of her family home after high school. Leave her alone." He begged his friend. He watched Enjolras as he scratched his knee. He did not have an itch. He was nervous. Dragging his fingers along his jeans calmed him for some odd reason. "Don't. Please Enjolras."

Enjolras sighed. "I want to talk to her. I feel like we left things badly. I didn't want to end it but she did." He sat back and sighed heavily. "I still love her. I never dated anybody else in college. No one."

Combeferre scoffed. "I doubt it." He gave a laugh. "For six years, you did not date because of Éponine?"

"Nope. Nor sex." He said in such seriousness.

Combeferre laughed again but stopped due to a glare from Enjolras. "Seriously?"

"I couldn't. There was no one like her."

"Right, she's working now. Go and see her. I know she missed you but she's been so busy. I don't think she has stopped for six years." He gave a small smile and avoided looking at Enjolras.

"What?"

"What?" Combeferre mirrored him, still avoiding his friend's steely gaze.

"She's married, isn't she?" He shook his head. "See. Didn't take her long to forget about me."

"No." Shaking his head. "No. There is a man in her life. But he's six years old. Her son." Looking up at Enjolras, hoping he would make the connection.

Enjolras did get the connection. "Her son?" He stood up and looked down into the fireplace. "Is he mine?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she say? I spoke to her two months after I left. Surely she knew then." He turned around to look down at Combeferre.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We don't really speak."

"Should I go to her?" Running his fingers through his blonde curls.

"No. But I know you will." He chuckled. "I'll drive." Standing up and pulling his car keys from his pocket.

* * *

The whole half an hour drive, Enjolras tried to make a speech in his head. He had to know what he wanted to say to her. God! He didn't know what to do! He was a father. Why didn't she tell him? They could have lived together and been a proper family. She was probably being too stubborn. They reached the old familiar sight of the Café Musain. He didn't look inside, just the upper floors. If he looked on the lower floor, he would see her. It was a bad idea. He caught sight of a little boy, sitting in the window. "Is that him?" He asked his driver and friend.

"Yes. That's him." Combeferre followed his friend's line of vision. "He and Éponine live above the Café." He looked inside the lower floor. "It's quiet now. Go in now before you change your mind."

Enjolras sat still for a moment before he plucked up the courage to finally leave the car. "Wait for me." He said before he closed the car door. He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He had seen her. She hadn't seen him. He took a deep breath, walked towards the door and went inside. "Hello 'Ponine." He spoke softly.

She stood behind the bar and gasped loudly at the voice. "Enjolras."

He gave her a small smile as he took in her appearance. Her hair was still long. She wore black trousers and a white shirt. She looked good. "You look good." That was all he could say. His words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"You're back." She managed to say, putting a pint glass on the bar.

"Just for a few weeks." He finally found his voice again. "Combeferre told me. Can I see him?"

"Let me close up." She put the pint glass away. "Right, closing early tonight. Go home. Be with your wives, girlfriends or boyfriends. Come on gents." She repeatedly asked them to leave until they were all gone and it was only her and Enjolras left in the Café. "Why are you back?"

"I need a break." He spoke softly. His eyes flickered to the doorway, which led to the upstairs of the Café. "Why didn't you say about my son?"

She shrugged a shoulder and walked around the bar. The two of them sat on stools. "I didn't want you to drop college for us. It was easier this way." She shrugged her shoulder a little.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "But he's my son. I had every right to know." He ran his fingers through his blonde curls. "Does he know who I am?"

Éponine nodded. "Yes. I've shown him photographs of you. I didn't want him to not know."

He scoffed in annoyance. "You could have told me! Then he would have more than photographs of me."

"I know! Everyday since I found out I was pregnant, I thought of telling you. But I knew you deserved your education first and not be held down by a teenage pregnancy." She sighed heavily and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "You can tell Combeferre to go." She climbed off the stool and reached behind the bar for the keys. "Come on. I have to put Gustave to bed."

"Gustave? Is that his name?" He stood up and walked to the door, opening the door. He waved to his friend before moving back inside. He watched Éponine as she locked all the windows and doors. "Éponine. Are you okay here?"

She nodded as she locked the last door. "I am. I'm so happy with my job and my life. Especially with our son." She watched him as he stood by the main door. "Come on." She led him out of the bar and to the back rooms. "He might be a little shy." She gave him a small smile and led him upstairs. "Gustave! I've finished early."

"Mama!" The six year old ran from the sitting room but stopped when he saw that his mother was alone. "That's my father."

"Yes," said Éponine and nodded slightly. "He's come to meet you properly."

The words were stuck in Enjolras' throat again. He took a deep breath and knelt down on the floor. "Hello Gustave. I'm your father."

Gustave looked up at his mother, who gave him a small nod. "Hello." He said timidly. "Can I show you my toy soldiers?" He said suddenly and with a lot of excitement. For as long as he could remember, Gustave always wanted to meet his father. Now, he has and he was intending on showing Enjolras everything.

"I'd like that." Enjolras stood up.

Gustave grabbed his father's hand and pulled him into his bedroom. "These are my soldiers. These are my books. Mama reads to me every night. Can you read to me?" He was speaking at top speed and rushing around his bedroom.

He laughed and nodded. "I would love to."

"But first. Get ready for bed, Gustave. Pyjamas, teeth and wash your face." Éponine smiled from the doorway. "Then your father can read to you." She laughed as Gustave ran out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. "I've never seen him so excited before." She chuckled. "Brush your teeth properly." She called to her son.

"I've missed you," he murmured softly, "truly."

She chuckled nervously. "You didn't. You probably had loads of girlfriends and forgot all about me."

"No." He looked down at her. "I've never forgotten you. I came here today, thinking you were happy and married. If you were, I was going to move on with my life."

Éponine looked up at him. "I'm not. Enjolras, I never stopped loving you. How could I? I have a mini you running around me."

He reached down and cupped her cheek. "He is wonderful. I wish I could have been here."

"Me too." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. He was always so intoxicating. They used to argue but a few soft words and she forgave him. "Stay tonight." Her fingers were in his hair, bringing his head to press against her forehead. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm never letting you go again." He whispered. He was just about to kiss her again when...

"Ready!" A small voice brought them out of their trance.

"Come on." Enjolras smiled as he let his son drag him into Gustave's bedroom.

* * *

"He's asleep." Enjolras smiled as he walked into the small kitchen, where Éponine was making two cups of coffee. "He had to show me everything in his room. All of his toys and all his books."

"I hope he put them back." She chuckled as she placed two sugars in each cup of coffee, stirring the liquid.

"He did. He put them back straight away." He smiled. "He's a very tidy boy."

"He gets it from you." She gave a small smile as she made them coffee. "Here." Holding out a cup of coffee to him. "I'll Combeferre in a moment. You can't stay. You have to go back to your life."

"What?" He abandoned the hot drink by placing it on the counter. "I don't want to go. I've just got here."

"No," said Éponine, keeping her own drink in her hands. "You have your studies to get back to. You need to achieve your goals. Remember? We talked about it when we were seniors in High School."

"I know. I'm nearly there. I'm close to graduating and I have a job offer for when I graduate." He moved and stood in front of her. He pulled her cup from her hands and placed it behind her. "I will be moving back when I finish. The job is here." He kissed her hard. "I will be back within the year."

She shook her head and stepped away from him. "Don't lie to me. I know you are not coming back."

He laughed. "I am. Truly, I am. I'm here to find my own place." Giving her a small smile. "I'm definitely not living with the parents. I'm used to being on my own. Well, without them."

Éponine gave him a small smile. "I know what you mean. I moved here as soon as I found out as I was pregnant. I love it. Just the two of us." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "Stay here. Move in with us." She gave him a small smile. "Only if you want to."

Enjolras kissed her hard. "Yes. God yes." He held her close and kissed her more passionately.

"Forget coffee." She whispered, when she pulled away from his tempting lips. She led him out of her kitchen and to her bedroom.

_The End_


End file.
